User blog:Joshuakrasinski/shrek vs po
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! SHREK VS POI BEGIN! Shrek get outta swamp furbag your more annoying then donkey, one flase move and you will whooop your badonkey, your weak to step to me and that is saying something, i lifted up a whole boulder while you keep eating your nothing, your furious five can all go down under, facing me was your biggest blunder, i will leave you on your ass like my name was muhamed ali. you made a big mistake facing me, that's the end of my first verse time for you to take the mic, but you already know i won you know i'm right, Po it's the panda of kung fu ready to chop you in half, your films were good but the last too sucked ass, all your known for is fart jokes puss made a better movie then you did, got rhymes so hot it will flip your lid, i got flying fists of fury the greatest you ever saw, let's see how you do with my fists in your jaw, i deafeated my enemies in films 1 2 and 3, better run away and flee, got nothing original that's why illumination is rebooting you and your sucky life face it i am beating you, here is my two finger push up kung f u, Shrek think you can beat me i got strength to boot, all you can do is slurp noodles and eat lots of food, i married a princess fought fairytale villains what did you do, your animated series didn't last long i am the dreamworks og, what makes you think you can beat me, i won so many oscars i lost fricken count, i got more then your bellies amount, you were raised by a goose yet you never knew your past, you fought a snow leopard in the first then fought a bid talk about half assed, i am gonna beat you so better run fast, Po i went to the spirit world learn kung fuuuuuu!, then i saved it became the master what can you do?, you made a crappy clone of smash bros made a cringey ass meme, you have hit the pits it seems. shrek is love shrek life? what kinda phrase is that?, atleast i can kick ass, go back to your swamp your career is done man, you hit rockbottom when you got babies that ideas was bad, your series is beaten to death more then spongebob is, i am gonna show my awesomeness you'll make marks of skid, Shrek my words can cute real hard deeper then a knife, but i am a true conteder besides shrek is love shrek is life, i'll turn you into a pelt serve you with a side of rice, then smother you in jame sauce that actually sounds nice, but to be honest we're both characters from the same company why do we have to fight, our connections with each other are real tight, Po you know your right let's wrap it up right here, for our fans are something we hold dear, Shrek yeah we have been through rough times but we still came out on top, showed not to judge a book by it's cover made had so many feels too we made memories for a lifetime so we got major acting props, Po we both had it good we'lll forgotten never, Both and that's the end we lived happily ever after, Announcer WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! LEAVE A SUGGESTION IF YOU WANT (yest that's how they are decided other then that i cam make some on my own too) JOSH'S *rainbow appears* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts